


I've Got Nothing To Lose

by WhatCameFirst



Category: Pearlapis - Fandom, Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Battle hardened we'll say, F/F, Kind of bad pearl, Pirate!AU, argg, mermaid lapis, pirate pearl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatCameFirst/pseuds/WhatCameFirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pirate AU and mermaid AU! Pearlapis, Pearl is a pirate (bad Pearl) and Lapis is a mermaid. Bad Pearl is bad on exterior, internally she's a stick of butter. Lapis is a fish.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All This Time I've Been Living It Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle-hardened pirate captain, Pearl storms the highseas. Lapis swims around and does mermaid things, like luring sailors to their watery graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy reading this spectacle. Thank you OneHitWondersAnonymous for beta reading!

The fair skinned and infamously dangerous pirate, Captain Pearl Alabaster, paced around her cabin. She was dubbed as such for her very light skin and white teeth, and her birth name. Hygiene was important to her, unlike most. No beard, and yet she was this successful. Some called her the white devil for the crimes she'd allegedly committed.  
  
Her contemporaries puzzled over her riches and how she acquired them. The simple answer was that she's an incredibly badass intellectual. Her reputation and strict rules aboard her ship made a name for herself. The loot helped this as well, and gender. Never was there a swashbuckler as unique as this one.  
  
People didn't appreciate Captain Pearl's strategic excellence. Pearl thought this all the time, after she had captured an enemy crew and captain. Maps and plans were sprawled all over in one corner of the quarters. Her work desk was messy only for the fact that Pearl could not sleep. An ivory pipe dangled from her lips, unlit. She turned back to the table full of papers, when a certain blueprint caught her eye. That's where we're going.  
  
The Captain's Quarters doors flew open. A lively Captain Alabaster walked swiftly out of the doorway and her first mate quickly limped to her side. "What's yur order, Capn'?" The older man, the only man Pearl trusted, looked nervous.   
  
Pearl sensed his uneasiness, "Orwell, spit it out already. We haven't got all night."  
  
The old man swallowed, "Capn', I sense in me ol' bones we're bein' tailed. By the British prolly, er Spaniards."    
  
Damn. Pearl processed this information, falling silent. She trusted Orwell with her life; he was like a father to her, or a weird uncle that also worked for her. A large bounty was placed on Pearl's head for too many alleged crimes to count. All of her sailors' heads actually. She needed a game plan to evade the law and find a new target, but this seemed like a man hunt, if a Royal ship was following them. They didn't usually go out of their way to follow a random rogue pirate ship. The ships' reserves had enough gold and treasure to maybe pay off a couple bounties, but not nearly enough to pay off everyone's crime debt.   
  
Pearl thought back to the roll of paper in her hand. It was a map and story telling of an immense amount of gold left by a retired and now dead pirate, Captain Alduin, a legendary sea plunderer. For many years he collected his treasure and in the story, it said he made a pact with sirens to hide his treasure and he'd provided them with his services.  
  
"Set course for the Bermuda Triangle! Forthwith!" Pearl gruffly said in her commanding voice.   
  
"Aye aye, cap'n'!" Orwell, saluted and then immediately got to work, blowing his whistle. The crew unquestionably went to work, hoisting sails and changing their course. Whether their loyalty came from fear, riches promised or for the love of the captain, it did not matter to Pearl. She wanted more gold of course, and to hopefully lose the Royal Navy. No Royal official in their right mind would follow a pirate ship into the mostly uncharted waters of the Bermuda Triangle. The tales of wreckage and eminent death kept 99.999% of sailors away from these waters. Captain Alabaster was unafraid and so her crew felt this too.   
  
Daybreak came, although the overcast weather made for difficult navigation. Pearl, being a jack of all trades on her ship, helped the navigator find their destination. The  Wandering Saber rocked viciously on the uncertain waves. The air clung to the crew’s shirts. _Muggy, a bad sign_ , Captain Pearl brooded. One hand on her blade and one under her chin, she looked into the mist around them. Her thoughts swirled like the clouds above. "Orwell!"   
  
The old man was at her side in a moment, "Aye, capn?"   
  
"I need every man with a weapon, and the canons ready to fire. We need to prepare for a sneak attack." Pearl just felt in her gut that the royal Navy would be on their back any moment.   
  
"Aye aye, ma'am," Orwell saluted himself out.   
  
Land was sighted in the very far distance. The crew listened intently. Strange singing heard in the night time was rumored to happen. They waited for night to fall to see if this was true. This was the Bermuda Triangle, anything could happen. The fog surrounding the ship was so thick, it was eerie.  
  
They sailed smoothly for about 10 minutes after the order to bear arms, when cannon fire rocked the ship. "All hands on deck! All hands on deck!" Shouting erupted as the crew scrambled to their battle stations. Canon fire was traded between the two ships in the mist. The shape of the enemy ship was barely visible and Captain Pearl couldn't make out the insignia on their flag. She could make out the flag only when planks were being set up on two sides of The Wandering Saber.   
  
Confusion was running rampant when enemy men boarded the ship from both the starboard and port sides. Pearl immediately jumped into battle, dueling with the closest British officer. She cut man after man down with her skilled sword. Pearl noticed through the chaos that there were two different uniforms fighting. British and French.

  
She couldn't think for too long, as another man's sword came into view. "Get the Captain Wench alive!" An authoritative voice called through the fog. So, this is a man hunt, or a woman hunt. Pearl easily stabbed an oncoming man in through the heart, and turned to face the next man. She could see that her crew was being overpowered.It was a losing battle.   
  
Even though the French ship seemed to sinking and the British ship was in bad shape, the man power from the combined forces was overwhelming for her crew. She decided to do the only thing she could think of. Captain Pearl Alabaster made a crucial decision, firmly tucking her favorite ivory pipe in one of her many pockets and sheathing her sword.   
  
She stealthily left a trail of gunpowder from the British ship to the French ship. This would most likely blow up her own ship, but it was a risk she had to take. She knew that none of her crew wanted to be captured. She knew this was going to be the end. Pearl lit a match, but before she dropped it, a gunshot rang out and clipped her in the shoulder. Causing the match to fall prematurely and Pearl to be flung off the ship and into the waves.  
  
The Captain was half conscious in the water. She couldn't hear anything and barely saw a thing. She could feel the vibrations from the exploding ships. Pieces of The Wandering Saber and enemy ships fell all around her. Suddenly, Captain Alabaster felt arms wrap around her midsection. She didn't have enough strength or energy to  fight the gentle grip and she blacked out. The last thoughts on her mind were the lives of her crew and her beloved ship.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An idea I decided to run with, feedback? Please :)


	2. Fate Changer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis's perspective of the battle. Probably a one time thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A legless Lapis lingers leisurely.

For at least a day now, Lapis had been trailing a strange looking ship from a distance. She knew this vessel was no ordinary pirate ship. From the pink flag, to the captain that oversaw the crew.

At first Lapis wasn't sure if she was seeing correctly. The  pirate captain appeared to be a tall female. _Pretty odd_ , Lapis thought as she drifted. This was a first for the old mermaid, a female captain.

 Even at the great distance Lapis was away, she could tell this was the captain. The triangular hat, long coat with tails, ragged (a trademark of pirates) and a sword nestled neatly on the hip. An unidentifiable long object was sticking out of the side of her mouth as well, probably a pipe but there wasn't any smoke. Details were more difficult to differentiate but it was easy enough to to distinguish this woman above the rest.  The crew milling around and tossing rope about, the captain seemed to be deep in thought, shoulders hunched over and chin in hand as she paced the deck.

Behind Lapis, by at least a half mile, were two small militant ships. Combined, they had 44 canons which comparatively to the pirate ship of 22 canons, was a major difference.

Lapis could only assume the two military ships behind her were on a man hunt, being so close to a pirate ship. _That captain must have a substantial bounty on her head_ , thought absently to herself.   

When the military ships eventually caught up to the lone pirate ship and fighting ensued, Lapis had to make a decision. Should she do something? Help the Pirates? She knew she possessed the power to change a man's fate. Lapis never really cared for underdogs. Lapis rarely involved herself in human affairs, as not many humans came to the Bremuda Triangle and left alive. The Sirens usually got to them first. 

She was dangerously close to the battling vessels, close enough to see the strange captain take down some soldiers single handedly, a pipe in her mouth, no less! Lapis silently observed the gore and the strategic woman prepare for something. She appeared to dance and slide her way across the connecting planks trailing black powder. 

Lapis watched this feat, highly entertained by this human's cleverness. Her intent was clear. They were fighting a losing battle due to numbers, knowing they'd all die or be captured it seemed like an explosive death was a better option. She smirked, this would be fun to watch but she thought it was a bit short lived. 

Just as the pale pirate was about to drop a lit match, a British naval officer clipped her shoulder with a bullet. Making her fall off of the plank and the match ignite the powder. The initial blast and rain of splintering wood made Lapis's decision for her. _What do I have to lose by saving this one human? It'll be fun._

Barely conscious, the captain appeared to attempt at struggling but Lapis held her firmly, pulling her to Lapis's secret and convenient, nearby cove. The pirate captain was out cold as multiple explosions rang out behind the two. Splinters and large objects splashed in the shaky waters. 

The mermaid dared to peek behind her shoulder and saw a massive wreckage and zero survivors. _That must've been a helluva lot of gun powder, Captain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me feedback if you choose!  
> Many thanks to y'all!!


End file.
